nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Knuckleheads
- Move - Adjust length of chain |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Jon Annal Programming Aaron Steed Music Dave Cowen |music='Menu Music' Game Music |special=First game and blog post being featured on the blog. |avatarsFromGame= |description = Play as two connected angry heads in this unique action game.}} Knuckleheads is a platform game released on May 20th, 2008Nitrome Blog: - Knuckleheads Game. The player controls a pair of angry heads with the aim of making it to the bell at the end of each level. ---- Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move *'D and R' - Move * Up and down arrow keys - Adjust the length of the chain Levels Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Ending Hazards *'Spikes' - Spikes can appear on any block and will hurt both heads. *'Lava fireballs' - Fireballs that can jump up from the lava and can hurt both heads. * Coloured fireballs - Green and pink fireballs that travel in a straight line which only hurt the opposite head. *'Lava' - Any head that touches the lava results in game over. Some levels the lava is stationary, some levels the lava tide goes up and down, and some levels they continuously rise and force the player to be very quick. *'Gates' - Some later levels have gates which go up and down and will hurt any head. The player has to be very careful to pass through them while they're up, and not make contact with any metal part of the gate. *'Coloured pegs' - The player must use the correct colour head to connect with the peg, the wrong colour results in losing one health and unable to connect with it. *'Coloured blocks' - The player can step on the blocks but if they use the wrong coloured head they will lose one health. *'Coloured fireballs' - They travel from one tube to another and can hurt the player if they touch the opposite coloured head. Enemies *Bats *Worms *All-round walkers Interactive objects *Exit bell *Blocks *Pegs Pick ups *'Capsules' - Collected by breaking the capsule with a head. Glitches *Falling from a high height and landing on the wrong coloured head will not affect the player. This is a glitch, however. Awards |Jay is Games |2009 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2008 |Best Platform (Browser games) game of 2008 - Audience Award | |- |Jay is Games |2009 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2008 |Best Platform (Browser games) game of 2008 | |} Unused content Knuckleheads contains unused regular text, unused text from Dirk Valentine, Go Go UFO, text that is present unused in other Nitrome games but never actually used in a game, and what is presumably placeholder text. Knuckleheads contains an unused full colon, comma, and an unused question mark (?). Although a question mark is used in all levels, this type of question mark is different and looks more like the regular text found on the game's highscores submission page. Of unused text pertaining to Go Go UFO, there is the text for a starting and ending bracket, and a ninety degrees flipped plus sign, making it look a bit like a cross. Of unused text pertaining to Dirk Valentine, there is a forward slash, quotation mark, short hyphen, and a British Pound symbol. There is what seems to be a beta or placeholder image of a heart in a circle, this likely meant to indicate a heart capsule in early versions of Knuckleheads. It is the only non blank circle image that is an .svg. Finally, Knuckleheads has two unused images of text, the first reading "where's my coin Jon?" and the second reading "where's my health Jon?". Jon likely refers to Jon Annal, the artist for the game. File:GGU5.png|Unused recurring backwards slash that is not used in any game File:KH1.png|Unused Knuckleheads question mark File:KH2.png|Unused Knuckleheads comma File:KH3.png|Unused Knuckleheads full colon File:KH4.png|Presumably a beta image of a heart capsule File:GGU10.png|Unused Go Go UFO starting bracket File:GGU9.png|Unused Go Go UFO ending bracket File:GGU1.png|Unused Dirk Valentine forward slash File:GGU2.png|Unused Dirk Valentine quotation marks File:DV4.png|Unused Dirk Valentine short hyphen File:GGU3.png|Unused Dirk Valentine British Pound symbol (£) File:KH5.png|The"where's my coin Jon?" message File:KH6.png|The "where's my health Jon?" message Trivia * Nitrome's first game blog post was about the release of Knuckleheads. * The game's colours (pink and green) are the same colours seen in the game Ribbit, they both a have pink and green character, the enemies are pink and green and some hazards are also pink and green. * The name of the game is based in on the insult knuckle head. * If there is a line of capsules, the player can run across it without falling. References Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:MTV Arcade games Category:2008 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Beta Category:Art by Jon Annal Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games